


Face Me For Real

by permets_tu_means_i_love_you



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Annoyances to Friends to Lovers, Artist Grantaire, Bipolar Disorder, Bipolar Grantaire, Body Dysphoria, Changeling Grantaire, Dryad Combeferre, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enjolras Is Bad At Feelings, Enjolras/Grantaire-centric, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Magic, Montparnasse Being an Asshole, Musician Grantaire, Mystery, Pining Grantaire, Satyr Feuilly, Seelie Courfeyrac, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Selkie Jehan, elf enjolras, more like, not really enemies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permets_tu_means_i_love_you/pseuds/permets_tu_means_i_love_you
Summary: A modern world with modern technology, but an ancient source of power. Magic creatures roam free, not only roaming but working and owning businesses. Enjolras is an Elf with strong magic and high expectations. Grantaire is a changeling who never keeps the same form longer than a day. When they meet under strange circumstances, chaos and argument ensues, but perhaps there's more to their feelings than what meets the eye.
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Feuilly/Jean Prouvaire
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Face Me For Real

If you had told Enjolras a month ago that he would have to solve a crime with a bipolar changeling, he’d have thought you were mad. It’s not that he has anything against changelings, and he doesn’t have anything against people with bipolar disorder. No, this changeling, in particular, grated on his nerves, and he didn’t even know him yet.

Enjolras looked on in disdain as the changeling in front of him switched between forms, deciding on one, then another, then rapid-fire changing. When he had grown dizzy watching this changeling flit between forms, he irritatedly looked away. 

“Who are you,” Enjolras asked, pointedly glaring at the space beside him. The changeling looked up at him, surprised, settling on the form of a fae. 

“I thought Jehan would’ve mentioned me at least once. Maybe you’re the only person he talks about,” the changeling said, grinning.

“Wait, you’re Grantaire? I imagined you’d be much less… Um…”

“What, fickle? Volatile? Annoying? You name it, I’ve heard it,” Grantaire replied evenly, still smiling, but a little more strained.

“No! Well, uh… Why do you keep changing,” Enjolras asked, trying to avoid the awkward situation he’d caused.

“For fun,” Grantaire replied, looking away. “Why else would I do it?”

Enjolras shifted, feeling guilty. He wanted to apologize, but he also didn’t want to make the situation any more awkward, so he didn’t. Instead, he looked around at his surroundings. A mist covered alley, dark and cold. No clues, at least on the surface.

“So, why are you here,” Grantaire asked. “I got a note. All that was on it was an address. Well, that and a threatening message. I say ‘was’ because I lost it on the way here, but luckily I managed to remember where I was going.”

“That’s weird, I got the same note,” he said, checking the time. “Why isn’t anyone else here? It’s eleven-thirty, I know Combeferre’s awake…”

“You should text them and see if they got a note as well,” Grantaire said, scanning the alley for clues.

Enjolras brought out his phone and wiped off the condensation from the mist. He texted Combeferre, then Courfeyrac, then Feuilly.

“It’s weird,” Enjolras said, looking down at his phone. “You’d think Feuilly would be here.”

“Right,” Grantaire said, looking at Enjolras. “You’d think he’d be the first one on the scene, being Jehan’s boyfriend and all.”

A ding came from Enjolras’ phone, and he scrambled to check it. It was a text from Combeferre.

“‘Ferre says he didn’t get a note,” he said before getting another text. “And Courf says he didn’t get anything either. Weird.”

“What about Feuilly? Has he replied yet,” Grantaire asked, starting to pace.

“No,” he said. Just then he got a panicked text from Feuilly. “Nevermind, he replied. He didn’t get a note either. Now he’s freaking out. Understandable, but I’m turning off my phone. Sorry, Feuilly, but the notifications are too annoying.”

“So what do you think is gonna happen? It said if we want to see him alive, so I don’t think we’re gonna get a box of his body parts… That was morbid, sorry,” Grantaire said, wincing a little.

“Why… Why would you even think that,” Enjolras said, suddenly feeling nauseous.

“Sorry, I just really like watching true crime shows. I’ve developed a bad habit of thinking out loud,” he said, looking awkward.

Before Enjolras could reply, another note fell from the sky. Catching the note, Enjolras looked up to see if he could catch a glimpse of who dropped it, but there was no one in sight. He looked back down to read the note, growing concerned as he did.

“Okay, looks like I’m going on a scavenger hunt,” Enjolras said.

“What do you mean ‘I’m’? I’m coming with you,” Grantaire said.

“I just think it would be easier if it was one person,” Enjolras replied, looking away.

“I got a note too, and if you think I’m going to let you go on some dumb scavenger hunt without me, if you think I’m going to leave the fate of my only friend in the hands of some uptight elf I don’t know, you are dead wrong,” Grantaire said, glaring at Enjolras.

Enjolras felt his face heat in shame, and he looked at Grantaire. “Only… friend? You mean-”

Grantaire turned away from him and cut him off. “I don’t need your sympathy, and I certainly don’t need your pity,” he spat.

Enjolras shrank in on himself in shame before resuming a facade of confidence. “Well, the note gives a clue about where the next clue is. From my reasoning, it’ll be at the Musain.”

Grantaire glanced back at him coldly. “Let’s go then,” he said sharply before walking off ahead of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Pretty short chapter, I'm gonna try to make them longer from here on. Anyway, this is my first time posting on Archive, so bear with me. Hope you like the first chapter, feel free to leave feedback in the comments.


End file.
